ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Illojiim
: This article is about the Illojiim in The Lacerta Files, 1999-2000 Illojiim (from Ilu , p. 101. (Anunnaki), Elohim ( : אֱלֹהִים), in the , is a expression that refers to the monotheistic , that was later adopted as the , but often misappropriated by mainstream Christians as a proper name of God. El-ohim is identical to the plural form of el (����), meaning “gods or magistrates”. It is cognate to 'l-h-m found in , where it was used to refer to the pantheon of Canaanite gods, or the children of El, and conventionally vocalized as "Elohim". Most uses of the term Elohim in later Hebrew text imply a view that is at least monolatrist at the time of writing, and such usage (in the singular), was a proper title for a supreme deity (See Wikipedia, ). : the letters are, right-to-left:, -lamed-he-yud- .]] In proto-Hebrew, el begins with �� followed by �� . Written from right to left: ���� (Proto-Hebrew), אֱלֹ (Hebrew). Aleph is the first letter in Semitic writings, and constitutes as the first letter A in English. This likely is a paronomasia to the supreme being (as seen in phrases such as ), and may be an extended version - borrowed from the Mesopotamian AN �� (Father of the Anunnaki), the first recorded primordial being in human literature that is mentioned in Sumerian .) is a term used in The Lacerta Files to identify star beings from Aldebaran. They are equated with the Anunnaki in Mesopotamian culture and in Semitic culture. Lacerta Files In The Lacerta Files, the Illojiim are extraterrestrials who came to Earth from Aldebaran. Lacerta states that they were responsible for the evolution (or possibly the creation) of humankind. They are described as "very tall humanoid species with usually blonde hairs and a very white skin". The Illojiim are responsible for human development. The first "genetically advanced human breeds" populated Earth some 700,000 years ago. They lived alongside an indigenous group of intelligent Reptilians. But with misleading purpose, the "Illojiim" teachers had warned the human breeds not to intermingle with the Reptilians—falsely accusing the Reptilians to be "evil beings and that they lie" to humans. After some time, the Illojiim decided to extinct their own human creations.In the epic Erra and Išum, Anu gives the Sebettu to Erra as weapons with which to massacre humans when their noise becomes irritating to him (Tablet I, 38ff). (See Oracc, An/Anu (god) It is explained that the ancient advanced humans had built the "Egyptian Pyramids" some 75,000 ago, and the city ruins beneath the sea in the so-called Bimini Area are 16,000 years old. But the modern human scientists will only admit to human handiwork up to 8,500 years ago (from year 1999, date of Lacerta File) and no earlier. ]] There was a long war between the Reptilians and the "Illojiim". They destroyed underground Reptilian cities, but on the other hand the Reptilians were able to destroy many of the Illojiim's surface installations and bases in space. To the humans, it was a very frightening experience when they observed the battles and wrote them down in the form of religious myths (their minds not able to understand what was really going on). The "Illojiim" appeared as "gods" who told the humans that this is a war between good and evil and that the Illojiim are the good and the Reptilian are the evil. The humans do not know anything about their real origin, about their real past, about their real world and universe, and they know very little about the Reptilians and their past. The humans are blind about the things to come in the near future. Lacerta warns — "Your enemies are already here and you have not understand." (The Lacerta Files, Q&A 29). ;Notes Anunnaki ] The oldest known pantheon in recorded human history, is that of the Anunna (or Anunnaki). Much of the was inspired by Mesopotamian stories. Many scholars suggest that the influence of Hebrew writings, such as the Flood Creation myth, owes itself during the periods when the were in Babylonish captivity (where Noah’s character lends itself to the Mesopotamian stories of , , and ). The Illojiim that Lacerta was likely refering to, may have been the Anunnaki who installed the first human rulers (per the ). Lacerta uses the Hebrew expression (Elohim), rather than the older Sumerian (Anunnaki); assuming that her likely audience would be predominantly Christians who could recognize Elohim, rather the lesser known Anunnaki; to drive the point that the Hebrew/Christian Bible has a dark past relating a secret war between angels vs. demons (Genesis 3:15) / or aves vs. serpents / or possibly Anunnaki vs. Reptilians. Early Sumerian cuneiform records speak of two deified groups: the ANUNNA and the IGIGI, where in later cuneiform stories show a rival or contention between them. It is presently not clear if this contention is somehow connected to the contention that the Reptilians had with the Illojiim that Lacerta spoke of. Like the "children of El" (Semitic), they may correspond to the children of " " in the (Egyptian), as well as the children of , or "AN" �� (Mesopotamian). They concurrently correspond to the "Sons of God" https://www.blueletterbible.org/kjv/gen/6/4/t_conc_6004 Genesis 6:4 known as "angels", or "Watchers". These "children" were deified beings given the highest order, who were re-imagined by the Greeks as "Primordials" and poss. "Titans", and then later Romanized. Notes See also * Anunnaki References Category:Lacerta Files Category:Entities Category:Ancient aliens Category:Anunna Category:Anunnaki Category:Extraterrestrial